Pilot (The SpongeBob Show!)
Pilot (The SpongeBob Show!) 'is the first episode of The SpongeBob Show! Plot SpongeBob gets fired from the Krusty Krab and has to leave the Bikini Bottom to find a new job. Transcript ''[The shot goes around the Krusty Krab] 'Squidward: '''SpongeBob! Order for one Krabby Patty. '''SpongeBob: '''Coming right up ''[SpongeBob makes the Krabby Patty and gives it to Squidward.] 'SpongeBob: '''Order up. '''Squidward: '''Here you go sir. ''[Squidward gives the Krabby Patty to the customer] 'Nat: '''Thanks '''SpongeBob: '''I love my job. '''Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob come to my office. You too Squidward. '''Squidward: '''Whatever ''[SpongeBob and Squidward goes to the office] '''Mr. Krabs: Boys, due to budget cuts, I have to fire one of you to keep my budget balanced. Squidward: What! How does firing someone keeps the budget balanced? That’s very ridiculous. Mr. Krabs: The budget is the paychecks. The more money I give to you and SpongeBob, the less money I have. I really feel like if I fire someone it will keep the budget balanced and I won’t have to run out of money. SpongeBob: 'I wonder who will get fired. I hope I won’t get fired. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Squidward can you get out of my office? The lad and I have to talk. '''Squidward: '''What ever ''[Squidward moves out of the office] '''Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, because I pay you more than Squidward— Squidward: '''I heard that! '''Mr. Krabs: '''As I was saying, I am very sorry lad, but I have to fire you. '''SpongeBob: '''No, anything but that! Please sir, please sir, I don’t want to be fired. '''Mr. Krabs: '''I’m sorry lad but money is money. This is your last day flipping patties. Tommorow you will have to find a new job. '''SpongeBob: ''Crying Noooooooooooooooooooo! I really love my job sir. '''Mr. Krabs: '''I’m sorry. Will you be kind to get of my office? I have a swim session with my money. ''[SpongeBob gets out of Krab’s office] Squidward: '''Who got fired? '''SpongeBob: ''Crying Meeeee! '''Squidward: '''Yessssss, I mean, I’m sorry you got fired. '''Narrator: '''6 o’clock PM. '''SpongeBob: '''It’s time. I’ll miss this place. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Hat, ''[SpongeBob gives the hat] SpongeBob: 'Goodbye Krusty Krab. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Goodbye SpongeBob. ''goes home 'Patrick: '''SpongeBob what’s the matter? '''SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs fired me, now I’m jobless. '''Patrick: '''What?! Who’s going to make one of the best meals in the Bikini Bottom? '''SpongeBob: '''Can you do it? '''Patrick: '''No, Mr. Krabs doesn’t trust me on the grill anymore. Last time I did it, it burnt the building down. '''SpongeBob: '''Goodbye Patrick. I need to eat some ice cream to make me feel better. '''Patrick: '''Okay. '''Narrator: '''The next morning ''[SpongeBob is looking over the newspaper for a new job] 'SpongeBob: '''Can’t do all of these jobs in the Bikini Bottom. Hey there’s one I can do. Fry cook wanted in—Spongieville? But I can’t leave my home. What about my friends? Well, A jobless man got to do what he got to do. Family meeting. ''[Gary comes to the meeting] 'Gary: '''Meow? '''SpongeBob: '''Gary, we have to move to Spongieville for a new job. Pack up your bags. We’re moving to Spongieville! ''[SpongeBob & Gary packs up and started to head to the bus] 'Patrick: '''Hey SpongeBob, where you going? '''SpongeBob: '''I’m moving to Spongieville. '''Patrick: '''What?! Who’s going to be my new best friend? Squidward?! '''Squidward: '''No! Wait, SpongeBob are you moving? '''SpongeBob: 'Crying Yes 'Squidward: '''It keeps getting better and better. No more SpongeBob! Yes! ''bus comes '''Bus driver: '''All aboard. Next stop, Spongieville. '''SpongeBob: '''Goodbye Bikini Bottom. '''Patrick: ''Crying Goodbye SpongeBob. ''[The bus starts to leave] To be continued! Category:The SpongeBob Show! Category:The SpongeBob Show! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Action3 Category:2017 Category:Pilots